


BRB

by sunshinescommissions (sunshinesfreckles)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Jaehee works hard as usual, MC gives Jaehee the break she deserves, No one can stop them, Not even Jumin, Other, especially not Jumin, nonbinary MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesfreckles/pseuds/sunshinescommissions
Summary: After another evening of working under Jumin, MC makes sure Jaehee gets the dinner break she deserves.Commission for joker--persona.tumblr.com





	BRB

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics posted in 24 hours? I can't remember the last time that's happened. Anyways, I wanna thank my lovely LordessScribes (lordlessdoodle on Tumblr) for being my amazing beta reader and helping me with this fic and many other fics I've written and have yet to write. I love you more than the world dude <3 <3 <3 <3

Jaehee checked her watch again, for perhaps the fourth time in the last ten minutes. The sun had long since gone down and the office long since quieted though she remained, along with barely a dozen unlucky souls, at her desk, diligently going through paper after paper. Despite the impressive dent in the stack of forms she had to fill out and readdress, she knew full well her work wouldn’t be done for another few hours at the earliest. To make her task better, an additional set of folders would need to be sorted out and labelled for meetings the following day.

She checked her watch again, the motion starting to feel like a habit now, and couldn’t help but dream about how close she was to her final notice period ending. Just another few days and she’d be free of this job forever. As if in revenge, or to try and squeeze an extra year’s worth of tasks into her final few work hours, Jumin had piled almost double what she was normally to expect on her desk. Something she hadn’t previously thought possible.

Her boss himself sat across the room from her at his own desk, flipping through the files and forms Jaehee had already filled out and addressed, nodding in approval every now and then and signing his name where he needed. She checked the time again, and wondered if he paid attention to her even subconsciously to ever be bothered by the gesture.

She really wasn’t sure how long they went like that, passing papers back and forth, but eventually he closed the folder he’d just approved and stood up from his seat, the several folders tucked underneath one arm.

“I’ll be back shortly, assistant Kang,” he said, opening the door without even looking at her. “I trust you’ll have the next file prepared by the time I return.”

Jaehee took a deep yet subtle breath and nodded in response. “Yes sir, everything will be in order.”

“Good to hear.” Jumin exited the office room, shutting the door behind him and leaving Jaehee alone to her work. After clearing another stapled group of papers her phone hummed in her pocket. She wondered how many notifications she’d missed from the RFA group chat while being so engrossed in her work. Glancing at the screen and telling herself she was just checking the time (again), she saw it wasn’t the group chat at all (that one having been muted so as to not disrupt her or Jumin), but the direct message chat with Sunghyun. Smiling, she set her pen down and pulled up the chatbox to read what they had said.

**_[Jaehee has entered the chatroom]_ **

_MC: good evening Jaehee, how’s work going so far?_

_Jaehee: Hello Sunghyun. I can’t lie, it’s just a stressful as it usually is._

_Jaehee: Mr. Han is still piling nonstop work onto me, but I can’t blame him seeing as how I’m leaving the company within the next week._

_MC: that’s just Jumin as always I guess._

_MC: don’t worry though, just a few more days and you’ll be all done forever! Then we can open up the coffee shop and move into the new apartment! The landlord already confirmed that it would be ready soon as long as we have the rent._

A genuine smile blossomed across Jaehee’s cheeks at how eager they sounded, even letting herself get lost in the fantasy-soon-to-be-reality. Having them at her side would make all the stress and exhaustion from the last few years worthwhile. Being reminded of it was a big help.

_Jaehee: I know, I’m looking forward to it more than anything in the world right now._

_Jaehee: thank you, that cheered me up a lot._

_MC: no problem sweetheart <3_

_MC: just get some rest when you get home and I’ll take care of the rest of the moving duties for the day._  

 _Jaehee: Again?_  

 _Jaehee: you’ve already had moving duty by yourself twice this week, are you sure?_  

 _MC: I’m positive. :D_  

_MC: You deserve it for all the hard work you do at Jumin’s office. Everyone needs a break once in a while._

_Jaehee: I suppose.. I’m sorry I can’t help more ;;_

_MC: there’s no need to apologize, love. Just take it easy, don’t work yourself too hard._

_MC: By the way, I know you and everyone else in the RFA chat asks me this all the time, so it’s my turn to ask._

_MC: have you eaten yet?_

Jaehee looked up from her phone, thinking back to the last time she’d actually had a full meal.

_Jaehee: well.. I had lunch._

_MC: lunch?_

_MC: how long ago was lunch?_

_Jaehee: 12:30 p.m. I believe?_

Jaehee looked over at the time on the corner of her phone: 21:30. She didn’t even notice that much time had passed since she last ate, but it was about three minutes later when she finally got another response from Sunghyun.

_MC: brb._

**_[MC has left the chatroom]_ **

Jaehee raised an eyebrow in confusion before setting her phone aside once more and turning back to the next set of papers. She wondered why Sunghyun had dropped off so suddenly, and without any explanation. She hoped they were ok, though they would have said something if anything was wrong, Jaehee reassured herself. She picked up the next stack of papers, marking off the sections necessary and filling out the needed information, before tucking it away into the next folder. Mr. Han had left just before she finished with another one, so she could take her time on the next few. Maybe message Sunghyun again.

An hour later, Sunghyun breezed past the security guard at the front doors to the high-rise office building, waving at him cheerfully and him nodding in return. Oh what wonderful perks came with befriending both Jaehee and Jumin. The guard didn’t even ask what was in the carry-out bag they carried in one hand and they hopped into the elevator with a spring to their step. The food smelled good (they had had dinner, but that was still hours ago and dammit they were hungry again) but they had displayed remarkable self-restraint all the way to the upper floor where they knew Jaehee’s office was set.

They had gotten there just in time too, as Jumin was just returning to the room they had in their sights, one hand on the door, when they sped up their pace. He stopped in his tracks and turned to face them fully.

“Sunghyun, how unexpected. What brings you here?”

Sunghyun held up the bags. “Jaehee hasn’t eaten yet, so I’m treating her to dinner on her break.”  


Jumin looked at them, then down at the bags, then back at them, eyebrows furrowed. “Why should I let Ms. Kang go on break now when there’s work to be done?” 

Sunghyun lowered their hand and tucked the bags under one arm enough to allow them to brush the hair out of their eyes. They didn’t glare, they didn’t sneer, just stared cooly up at Jumin, patiently waiting. There was a slow weakening of his resolve with each passing second. It took all of thirty seconds for him to give up trying to stare them back down and he grabbed the door handle again.

“…carry on.”

Sunghyun’s piercing stare was replaced with a smile. “That’s what I thought. Thank you, Jumin!” They brushed past him to step into the office, cheerfully announcing themself. “Jaehee, guess who?”

Jaehee glanced up from her phone, four folders filled at the right side of her desk, and perked up at the sound of their voice. Behind her glasses, her eyes were beautifully bright upon seeing Sunghyun.

“Sunghyun? What brings you here?”

“Funny, Jumin asked me the same thing.” They walked further in as though they were the boss, not the irritated gentleman a step behind, and proudly displayed the food again by dropping it in the center of her workspace. “You’re officially on break now so I bought you dinner.”

Jaehee looked at him tentatively as she closed the lid on her laptop, glancing over their shoulder at Jumin in confusion. “That’s strange, I don’t remember scheduling a break tonight.” He didn’t offer any explanation and wordlessly took the finished folders from her table before exiting again.

“You’re welcome.” Sunghyun nabbed Jumin’s unused chair from behind his desk and rolled it over to Jaehee’s, facing her with a grin. They looked rather silly seated in such a plush seat but holding plastic utensils.

Jaehee giggled and accepted the offered box that they pulled from the bag, taking the empty paper and setting it atop the remaining stack of papers. “Thank you, Sunghyun. You didn’t have to go through all this trouble just for me.”

“Bringing you food is not, nor will it ever be something troublesome, so don’t you even worry.” Sunghyun reached into the second bag and sat a bag of Honey Buddha chips in front of Jaehee while grabbing one of their own. “I also kinda nabbed these from 707’s stash because I figured you’d enjoy them. I’m sure he won’t mind.” They looked far too proud of themself for the thievery.

Jaehee laughed as she dug into the noodles. “Well I hope not. Really though, I truly appreciate this. Nobody’s ever gone through so much trouble at such a late hour for me.”

“Well I’d say I planned to make this a regular thing, but we really won’t have many more opportunities like this,” Sunghyun said with a wink, twirling their fork in their own meal. “I love you too much to let you starve at your own job.”

Jaehee flushed and giggled again. “You’re far too sweet.” She took the hand they weren’t using to eat with and lightly kissed the top. “I love you too Sunghyun.”

She didn’t check her watch during the entire meal, didn’t even complain when Sunghyun dragged it out by slowly eating the stolen honey buddha chips they’d brought, and Jumin didn’t turn up at all until Sunghyun was packing up the trash back into the bags, insisting Jaehee not worry about the mess. Finally the mess was cleared and they returned a thoroughly exasperated Jumin’s chair and allowed Jaehee to follow them to the elevator.

“See you at home love.” They rose onto their tiptoes to be able to reach Jaehee’s cheek. “You’re so tall in heels.”

“Once I leave this job, I’m never wearing them again.” She hugged them and waved as the doors closed. Back to work, she went home two hours later, forgetting to check the time for the rest of the night and flying through her tasks with a smile that kept Jumin from lecturing her for the disruption.


End file.
